A Nymph's Fable
by Paiara
Summary: I had often wondered what it would be like to be alive, no longer bound to my spiritual means.Fully free to experience, to love, to cherish, to hate. You are all my mothers children, special in your own ways, and this is our gift to you...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Above a flash of light broke across the stormy night sky unmasking the dark green forest and slowing the journey of a lone travelling wolf. Its normally pristine grey coat was now heavy and sodden from the rain allowing the creature to blend within the muddy surrounding. The large wolf came to a halt as the light allowed for better leverage of what lay ahead, a thicket of thorns and bushes shrouded with overhanging vines. The path was simply inaccessible to someone of his size.

The animal paused, something of a whine escaping its jaws as it shook to relieve the heaviness of its soaked coat. More at ease, its nose took to the air and sniffed in search of the familiar tantalizing scent that had been guiding him for the past four days. Once found he paced the ground, jumping on a dormant log (the badger within cowered for fear of being found) as he deciphered the favor of the new routes. Nose to ground the wolf continued its pace, ears twitching back and forth, until reassured he took off in a new skewed direction.

Its long legs were far greater than that of the average wolf allowing the mythical creature to travel faster sprinting through the open patches. With strong asserted movements the wolf jumped over upturned roots, dodged oversized boulders and dashed pass stray impaired trunks with nary a thought of succumbing to the tempting smell of ripened fruits of pollinating flowers.

With a towering height the wolf instinctively commanded respected over the surrounding woodland dwellers displaying a form of nobility as it splashed across a slow stream partly lit by the half moon.

Unbeknownst to the creature within its fur was a small visitor, crouched and barely hanging on. "Slow down!" yelled the tiny flea, its stubby hands clutching tightly to the strands of fur whilst its body swayed recklessly against the wind. The frantic pleas however went unheard as the wolf seemed to triple its stride, excitement taking over as the scent became more pronounced. The rain had eased to a mild shower though thunder and lightning rampaged, their charge echoing throughout the forest, giving life to the quivering woods.

Suddenly the creature stopped, its feet grinding to a halt. The flea heaved a sigh of relief then a string of curses as it hurriedly made its way from the wolf's neck to ear.

Here he had thought he had stumbled upon a blessing, a pure blooded wolf, _dire_ _wolf_, within these regions. The gods had truly dealt him a favor to be able to taste such a succulent blood, the last he had sampled as such had been from a rather vindictive _daiyouki _who had met a timely demise. The demon flea had planned to simply camp within the voyeur for a day or two then continue on his way. He did not plan to be taken on some far off journey, stranded from his home and subjected to near death experiences. As it were he had barely been able to fulfill a quota for a daily meal, each session quickly disturbed by rapid sprints. The wolf had barely paused to recuperate, as if in some hypnotic trance.

Once satisfied, or rather out of breath, the flea leaned against the animal's ear none too surprised by the lack of response. Looking out, the flea tried to determine what had called the wolf for surely this was not a typical expedition. He was positive that this wolf was under a spell.

Before the two stood a large oak tree, its trunk a wide crimson girth that spanned the clearing, blocking the path. Its features were thick and marred, the column twisted, overlapping and aged. It held an overpowering aura that sent a tremble through the meager demon flea.

A mask of power and death, the flea slowly realized that the tree was dying, its essence was being transferred to the large bulky green vines that had twined and woven around the trunk and up into the branches. His gaze followed the twisted trail of the parasitic vines as they came together looping around the branches and ending at the tip where a large bulbous flower overhung. The sepals of the flower were bright yellow and tightly overlapped giving a closed appearance. The wolf sat back on hind legs and whimpered gazing at the overripe flower.

The flea muttered, "This is what you were dead set on finding." Another whimper came from the wolf as its ear perked back and its head tilt to the side. The flea heaved a sigh, "Not even a tree that's bearing fruit you worthless creature." The wolf panted, its tail flickering behind.

There they remained for a while, an anticipating wolf and its reprimanding flea. Above the rain had picked up once more carrying with it a slight gust of wind. Thunder had gone to rest whilst lightning now scurried to and fro giving barely a moments rest. The flea huffed, "Move you big oaf. MOVE."

The wolf however proceeded to pant, its tongue hanging to the side, idly moving its head from side to side. The flea had just about given up when the wolf suddenly stood, its body braced and its fur spiked on edge. With the excessive lighting the flea immediately noticed.

The flower was _moving_.

Or rather something within the flower was moving. Its oblong shape was being weighed down with heaviness such that it lowered more over the ground. Slowly the overlaying sepals began to peel away. One by one they reveled apart, showing the lush yellow inner display before instantly withering to a dusted burgundy color.

Within, the closed petals twitched as whatever laid inside the flower stirred.

Astounded the flea gazed above, entranced as the overlapped petals slithered apart slowly forming a small opening. Then, as if this were anything but a normal occurrence, something began to slide out. Slowly, inch by inch, a head of ebony locks emerged. A long unblemished back sauntered through followed by two pert globes and long legs. The body hung from the tree, covered in a cream sticky slobber, by the tip of its toes which was still encased with the flower. Then with a final burst of energy it was freed, falling the short distance and lying on its side almost curled. The petals of the flowers were release and they spread open, excess slobber dripping.

The flea glimpsed from the body to the flower that had just given birth. The inner colors were so vibrant it seemed to glow within the dark. A dark lavish hue of red with orange and yellow tips, the petals spread apart as if showing their glory before they fell apart one by one, as if plucked. As they float through the air, falling to the ground, their colors faded. What was once so glamorous now appeared dirtied and brittle showering around the life it had sacrificed to produce.

All this occurred before the demon flea, a sight so foreign to the five hundred year old that the only possible words left to utter from his tiny chiding lips were, "Oh my gods…"

Ok, I've had this story idea in mind for a while and I can't wait to get into it. I hope you guys like it so far. This is my first time posting so pleas don't kill me and i accept all constructive criticism. Please let me know if I should continue by reviewing !

Love Alli A :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and I are just friends :(

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and faves. Have another chapter for you guys and I must warn you, based on my layout you won't be seeing much of the Inu gang until like the fifth or sixth chapter (bummer I know). But don't fret, it'll still be entertaining and such, and you'll get to see other ppl :)

Seiichi, the flea, often found pride in the fact that he was the first hatched of a litter of fifty-two eggs. This he believed gave him the advantage of being a wiser and more thorough demon. Unlike the rest of his brothers and sisters, Seiichi held himself with the upmost pride and often viewed the world for what it was, a series of shifting realms. Being a flea his surroundings constantly changed and Seiichi immediately took note of that. He was never only focused on feeding as he found that if one lived with that being the only purpose of mind, a quick and surely death was inevitable. As such over the first century of his life the litter of fifty- two hastily became a small scattered family of five. Blinded by hunger and greed most of his brothers and sisters died the typical way most demon fleas perished. Some latched on to avian creatures and ended up in cold desolate wastelands succumbing to the chilly weather or the arid environment. Some fed on raging demons and thus were often in open view of battle being crushed, eaten and even poisoned. Some drowned living on demons that was able to survive on land as well as water.

Seiichi was therefore very thankful for his observant ways.

And now after the birth, Seiichi knew what he had to do. What had happened was anything short of a miracle and whether she was a gift from the gods or a menace in disguise, Seiichi knew he had to document her arrival. He dutifully collected some dried wood bark to use as parchment and squeezed sap from leaves and fruits to use as ink.

Seiichi decided to address her as the flower maiden as she gave no hints as to whom or what she was. They spent their days walking aimlessly with the maiden offering very little conversation communicating only by whimpers, laughs, gurgles and huffs. Seiichi suspected she was not capable of anything more. Everything seemed to fascinate her. When she had first awakened from her slumber her expression was nothing short of wonder. She had gazed at her fingers, moved them about, ran them along her arm, touched her elbows, cupped her breasts, poked her navel, extended her legs, wiggled her toes, pinched her cheeks and flashed her hair. All wide eyed and laughing hysterically. Seiichi had shivered at the thought that she was mental while the wolf had finally surrendered to his exhaustion, curled around the maiden and slept. Initially she stood on wobbly feet, unaccustomed to standing, falling over a number of times in her attempt to walk. At one point she had even followed the wolf around on hands and knees.

Everything seemed to amaze her no matter how big or small. Constantly throughout their stroll she would stop to view something, fascinated by it. Once she had gazed at a trail of termites on an old tree from dawn til midday. Then she moved towards a purple open flower smelling it and caressing the petals. She climbed trees, rummaged through gravel and even chased the smaller animals. She was curious to the point of fearless and more than once Seiichi founds himself scolding her. Even the wolf would snarl when she hung from a branch or yank her when she walked gazed towards a colourful bushel filled with thorns.

She was a mystery. Seiichi often times contemplated why she was here, what she thought of, what was her purpose. Her fascination with nature, was there more to it? The gazes that she bestowed on the things around her were so expressive, almost as if she were communicating to the plants or understood their pain or felt their wonder. Did they understand her? Once she had beckoned to a brown squirrel, tired of the chase, and the animal approached non hesitant and unafraid. What was she? More than once Seiichi had sampled her blood to see is she was a demon or held anything that could explain her ambiguous nature. Each time the answer remained the same. She was human. She looked human, she sounded human and she taste human.

But was she really human?

She didn't seem too concerned with things that normal humans queried. She was indifferent of her nakedness, with her dark locks stopping mid back shrouding her bosoms. She seemed unaffected by the lack of other human companions something Seiichi had found most humans, especially the female kind, thrived on. She was even unaware of when to feed. Regularly Seiichi had found himself reminding her of the importance of eating and even then she seemed to know automatically which fruit was edible and which should be refused. She even knew which leaves could be eaten, some of which Seiichi himself did not fathom. She was like a child, innocent and inquisitive she hardly took the time to rest. Instead she used up all her energy to complete exhaustion. In this role Seiichi found himself to be the mother, always in a state of constant worry, trying restlessly to appease her, rants and warnings falling on deaf ears. He doubted she understood him, more so playing by his emotions and gestures. Smiling and giggling even as he worked himself into a frenzy over her own stupidity. The wolf was like a passive parent, not too opinionated and more at ease with her energetic ways. He seemed not to mind the lethargic pace and more often would spend hours snoozing or yawning or even at times purring at the maidens petting. More like a father he only interfered when she was close to danger. Otherwise he kept to himself, in and out of playful moods.

As the days went by Seiichi began to notice more and more things about the flower maiden. She was more drawn to blue things and so he speculated that blue was her favorite colour. Her preferred time of the day was dawn as this was where she sat back and collected herself. She seemed to enjoy when he told her endless stories of adventures he'd taken as she steadied him on her knee. When pondering she collected her hair to one side of her shoulder and played with the ends. She liked to rub noses with the wolf whenever in agreement and enjoyed chasing his tail until he became annoyed. She was very defiant in her own ways, hiding things in her hair or holding them above Seiichi out of his reach and laughing as he jumped and hollered. She did not like lying on her stomach or fruits with seeds and gave quite a scare when something crawled up her ankles. She was very nurturing, liked the sound of chirping birds, gnawed on her lower lip when excited, relished when it was windy loved when it drizzled but sad when it was pouring. At nights such as this she enjoyed tucking her feet under the wolf and looking up to the stars. Falling asleep she curled on her side bringing her knees to chest.

Seiichi gazed at her sleeping form, cloaked by the wolf's tail. He wondered how long this aimlessness would keep up. She didn't seem to have a particular destination in mind and the wolf seemed content to just follow her around. His failed attempts at questioning her revealed naught and now he wondered if he should be taking control. If the wolf was her protector was he her guide? Was it all just coincidence that he ended up taking refuge on this wolf that led him to this phenomenon? Or was it a move aligned by the gods themselves to ensure that he be her guardian? If that were the case, where should they go? What should he be leading her towards? As it stands it's been a fortnight since her existence and every day they drew closer and closer to a frustrated sigh Seiichi wrapped up his journal and decided to call it a night. Maybe a good nights rest would enlighten his unanswered questions. Maybe the gods would give a dream with a map and a marked out path to follow.

Instead of a welcome snooze Seiichi was left in a restless daze shifting back and forth and even jumping from the wolf to the girl and back in search of comfort. The night air was chilling and oddly still, hardly a buzz could be heard. It wasn't so much that his mind was on a constant mill but rather something about the surrounding was off. He felt highly alert and antsy. Finally it clicked; they had been travelling for a time and had yet to come upon any youkai, until now.

The aura was masked low but he could sense it. Even the wolf became aware as he stirred awake. Standing he walked around the slumbering girl looking about, trying to gauge where the demon was hiding. Seiichi hopped onto the maiden's cheek and bit into the girl in hopes of raising her. They had to move quick if they wanted to elude the demon though he doubted they would escape unscratched. He didn't doubt that the demon had been now observing his preys, a tasty young female and large supple wolf, for quite some time.

The wolf began to pace, restless and growling, trying to ward off the onlooker. Meanwhile Seiichi found himself growling from the girl's lack of response. Now he wished he had learned the art of possession like some of his brothers had. With a full belly he sat back and exhaled. He was about to try again when the wolf suddenly spun around and snarled towards their left. Seiichi watched as a form slowly emerged from the shadows. A creature, with a human-like appearance, was now visible shrouded in tattered cloth and crouched on his knees on the floor. With long lavender hair, fair skin, cold dead blue eyes and stoic expression, Seiichi feared the worse. He knew that look. Had seen many a creatures fall to their doom at such a look. This was a bloodthirsty youkai. This would be a merciless kill.

With new fervor he bit into the maiden once more and was rewarded with an automatic slap as she jumped up. With little time to spare he yelled for her to hide and then cursed as he remembered her poor communication skills. He didn't have to fret for long though as she took note of the wolf's disposition and followed his gaze to the soundless stranger. Throughout their times together, Seiichi had seen many emotions evoke from the flower maiden, happiness, sadness, playfulness but this was the first time her large grey eyes opened wide with fear.

At a standstill Seiichi tried to get her to slowly back away. The wolf had yet to attack, intimidating instead with his size and stare. The demon remained ever quiet hardly moving a muscle as his gaze shifted from one to the other. Slowly he opened his mouth a fraction and a chilling breath was emitted, so cold that his lips gave off a purple hue. The wolf took this as a sign to attack racing towards the lavender haired demon with teeth bared.

The youkai dodged the attack at a speed that left even the girl in ponder. Within a moment the youkai jumped towards the wolf with balled fists swinging. The punch was very powerful given his slight frame and the wolf missed it by a hair's breadth, it landing instead on the ground burrowing a small crater from the impact. The wolf landed a ways balanced for another attack and charged. They both moved at high speeds the outcome of the battle hard to see as they each dodged and landed blows. The youkai managed knock the wolf on his side twice, the last of which the wolf spat out blood onto the ground, limped from the impact, then sped towards the demon biting onto his arm. Evoking a hallow scream from the youkai the wolf sank his teeth into the flesh, ripping through bone until he managed to snatch the limb from the body.

The demon cowered, staggering backwards as he used his other hand wound where the arm was taken, staring at the missing appendage in the wolf's mouth. The maiden whimpered and Seiichi realized this was her first time seeing any act of violence. Not watching a spider trap its target or a bird swopping down on an unsuspecting squirrel. This was real vehemence. Two demons fighting to the death, tearing each other limb from limb as only one would be the victor. He felt her whole body shiver.

As the wolf spat out the arm something burst from the ground in front of him. Seiichi couldn't tell what it was as he only saw a flash of light, much like a spark of lightning, emerge from below the foot of the wolf and flew towards the animal in an attack. The wolf was surprised, a yelp escaping as he was thrown back a distance. He landed far from view soundlessly in the bushes.

Seiichi looked on as he could now make out a new assailant. A short creature, with a hunched silver skeletal form balanced on two oversized hooks that seemed to be arms. He slithered about on an ill-defined shaped body extended into a coiled stumpy pointed tail. With a small human shaped head, he bore the same feature as the larger youkai and seemed to be the more outspoken of the two. His voice was menacing and low masked with a hiss as he spoke.

"Are you alright Juromaru?"

The youkai nodded as he collected himself. Standing in a pool of his own blood he held his gushing wound as he slid an empty gaze towards the maiden, his companion's followed. The smaller one slid towards his friend as he spoke, " 'Tis a treat to find a human in these parts." With narrowed eyes and slanted lips he grinned, "Both our guts are empty, I say we feast."

Seiichi doubted she knew what they said but she did not mistake that she was in danger as the two started to approach. She stood and began to run, an effortless move that even the demons knew judging by their laughs, as both displayed enhanced speed. Seiichi suspected the smaller one was faster as he slither into the soil and popped up in front of the maiden. Screaming she stumbled backwards falling and landing on the chest of the other. He spun her around, his grip squeezing as he held and effortlessly lifted her above ground. She thrashed legs flailing about as her fingers clawed at the hand around her throat. She gasped for air as the other demon came towards them, running his scythe like arms along her legs. He chuckled at her efforts, " I'll have her liver and bones." He ran his tongue over his lips and raised the scythe.

Seiichi tensed.

The wolf sprung from the bushes and raced. The smaller demon jumped out of the way in nick of time but the other wasn't as lucky. The wolf managed to head butt him in his side chucking him as his body flew and landed smashing against the bark of a tree. In the attack the maiden's body was flung and she landed rolling to a stop on her side. Stunned she rolled over, gathering the energy to get on her feet.

Meanwhile the wolf in a fury ran towards the one armed body with all intent to claw its eyes out. He fell short though as the light once again flew out from the soil, the small demon managing to nick the wolf along the side of his neck. The wolf staggered, watching as the other demon came to consciousness, stood and leaned against the tree for support. The smaller demon hissed, "Filthy creature," as he bared his teeth. Both were poised for attack. They advanced together and within a second the wolf came to a decision. He turned and ran, jumping in a cross as he dodged the attack by mere inches.

The flower maiden had managed to stand on wobbly knees. Her body covered in bruise and dirt, her neck sore, she watched as the wolf ran towards her, large craters being formed and slicing branches falling as he ran from the demons. Seiichi screamed and shouted, trying to get her to move out of the way. But she stood hardly breathing, gaze affixed as she watched the wolf move, his legs longsand powerful they extended and curled with each prance. His gaze was determined and his fur was lush, full, and spiked. His body was pushed forward with strength and focus.

In the moonlight, it seemed, she had never seen anything more beautiful.

Seiichi watched as the wolf came in front of her, barely stopping, the maiden jumped onto his back thighs clamping around the wolf as he ran. It happened so fast Seiichi was left dazed for a second until the slicing of air above brought him back to reality. They were still under attack. The girl sat forward leaning along the wolf and arm around his neck as she tried to hold on. The wolf's pace increased sprinting and jumping from here to there in an effort to lose the two. He used anything as leverage, branches, rocks, boulders, logs. Nothing was left untouched, no distance too high or too low. This continued for a while and Seiichi feared the wolf would run out of steam. The two demons were relentless, never losing trail, their attacks did not let up. They ganged up one attacking from behind and one surprising from the front. The wolf had to constantly change path as a moment's hesitation would have the girl knocked off and them thrown about.

Slowly Seiichi began to realize that the larger demon was falling behind. The youkai would stumble and trip as he tried to clutch onto a surface, which proved hard for a man with one arm. Eventually he missed stepped on a branch and with little strength in one arm to hold on he fell towards the ground. The smaller demon hissed his teeth as with a final growl he went to his companion's aid.

They were finally free. The maiden sighed with relief as the wolf continued at full speed, adamant to put some distance between. Seiichi groaned as he fell to his feet on the girl's shoulder. Slapping his tiny hand across his face he muttered to himself. Normally he would have bolted when faced with such dangers. What was he doing? Did the maiden put some kind of spell on him? Was he becoming more like his family, some underlining inherent gene that forced them to made idiotic choice finally coming to surface? Seiichi huffed as they travelled covered by darkness into the night.

"Oy Vey!"

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter! I gotta say this one just came pouring out of me at one in the morning. Now I'm all sleepy eyed and sluggish so please excuse any missed spelling or just plain farts. So I know the lack of dialogue must be killing you guys but just hold on for another chapter or two.

I'm leaning towards a weekly update as I have a good amount of time on my hands and a good idea of where this story is going so far. So unless i get busy or I'm not feeling much love you guys have something to look forward to. As always reviews will make me sooooooooooooo happy, like it's amazing how much I care about your opinions *cries*

**FINAL NOTE: **I have to give a shout out to my first reviewer **emeraldsol. **Girl (or boy) im soooo grateful and I have a reward for you. As my first reviewer you have the honour of bestowing the great _dire wolf_ with a name. I'm gonna need this for the next chapter so congrats!

Everyone else love you guys tons and tons, lemme know if your loving it, hating it, whatever. Review!

Love Alli A :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Seiichi awoke from his doze to a muffled whimper. Shaking off the groggy atmosphere he stood and gazed ahead through the fur of the wolf. They had been on a constant move with hardly a rest for four days now, since the attack. The wolf spared no time for gentle observation or playful antics, instead insistent on expending all energy towards hastily separating from the lurking dangers. This arrangement left the maiden in a rather silent sulky mood as with the wolf there was no option or leeway. Even now as they entered into a clearing she voiced her protest from her position atop the wolf. Ahead the forest had tapered down to a meadow filled with miniature shrubs and grass, an entirely new vision for the maiden that contrasts with the crowded woodland she had grown accustomed to.

With new found fervor, she leaned forward and stroked the wolf's head, almost smothering Seiichi within the fur, as she pleaded. This continued for a while as the wolf paid little heed to the beseeching ministrations, continuing his stride through the grasslands. Seiichi took refuge on the wolf's back, silently coming to terms with yet another near death experience caused by this girl.

Eventually they came towards a river, much wider than any stream they had come across before. The maiden squealed in delight as she hopped off the wolf, no longer caring for permission. Unlike in the forest the air was hot and dry and with no tree to provide any shade the sun had glared relentlessly upon the travelers. The wolf scurried after her as Seiichi hollered for her to slow down, his mind already racing towards the unknown current and depth.

Caring for naught, the maiden jumped in. Seiichi watched from the side as she splashed up and stood, the water pooling around and stopping by her breasts. Swiping his arms across his forehead he exhaled sharply as the maiden scampered about giggling aloud as she dove under and rose back up again.

The wolf opted to stay on land and Seiichi couldn't agree more as he relished a few drops as the wolf dipped forward to drink. They took their time as he was sure any attempt at gathering the girl with result in complete failure. She was now lost in her world, enjoying the flow of the river and the rocks that lay below the water's surface. The wolf came to the same conclusion and laid down, resting against the cool temperature.

This was the first opportunity they had to relax and Seiichi soon found himself dozing into another light nap only to be jolted awake by the wolf 's head bolting up from the languid position. The wolf pointed his nose in the air and sniffed. He rose on all four, with no sense of urgency, and turned towards the familiar scent. Seiichi scampered towards the front, wondering what could be drawing the wolf's attention. There was no form of caution or guard in his demeanor to cause any form of panic, though Seiichi did become alarm when he glanced back and saw that they were a little ways from the maiden. He could barely spot her lounging about on the water's surface and even though he voiced his concerns the wolf still carried, on trotting about with perked ears and sniffing about.

It took only a second, whereby Seiichi stiffened as he sensed the fast approaching auras, and then gasped as three demons jumped before them. They were all male, human shaped with tanned skin, pointed ear and clothed in pelts. The smallest framed of the three and albeit the weakest looking, came up from the rear and grinned. His short grey hair wafted with the small breeze, a small patch of black grazed the front. He pointed towards the wolf, "See," he squeaked looking back towards his comrades, "See I told ya I smelt him!" he exclaimed.

The other folded his arms, "Well you said that five days ago, how's we to believe you were right this time," he huffed as his two pointy teeth lined his lips. This one had a small patch of white hair spiked and defying gravity on an otherwise scalped head. The first one rolled his eyes and soon the two proceeded into a tirade throwing snarking comments back and forth with hardly a moments rest until the third demon snapped, "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

The two cowered, their tails swishing from side to side as they regarded the other with nervous brows. The third stood tall and proud. With crossed arms and piercing blue eyes he spoke, "You bickering idiots never give it a rest." He moved forward as the two chorused "Hey!" at the injustice.

Seiichi gulped and recoiled within the wolf's fur, after the last ordeal there was no way they could escape _three_ demons. The third grew closer, his hair gathered in one, tapered down to his waist in a ponytail. Seiichi expected the wolf to growl and fall into an immediate offence as the stranger knelt before them, even more so when the person grabbed the wolf's snout in with a gruff manner. "You done caused us lot of trouble running off like that," he cussed staring at the wolf who whimpered from the hold and the reprimanding stare down.

Before long the tense stranger gave a toothy grin. Seiichi yelped as he scrambled out of the way of another hand almost smothering him as the person stroked the wolf that gladly leaned into the touch. The demon stood and the wolf walked around rubbing against his leg. "Just what were you doing out here anyways Zane?" he regarded the beckoning creature.

The partially bald demon, Hakkaku, sniffed, "Doesn't seem like he's been up to much trouble Kouga." He stepped forward and leaned down, "Though he is carrying a human's scent. It's a wonder you sniffed him Ginta, his aura's practically cloaked!"

Ginta smirked, "I can't help that I'm blessed with such a good nose," he boasted as he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Koga chuckled as he strode ahead, "Really? Then why haven't you pointed out the woman is still lurking around?" Hakkaku laughed at Ginta's fallen expression as they raced to keep up with Kouga.

All this banter left Seiichi a bit puzzled. With the fear of danger no longer clouding his vision, from the jovial impression, he began to put two and two together. The three were wolf demons from their appearance and smell. The tallest, Kouga, seemed to be in charge and regarded the wolf by name, Zane. They seemed a harmless trio, though their movements were fast. Did Zane abandon this tribe in search of the maiden?

The maiden!

Seiichi came out of his quizzical stupor in time, realizing that Zane trotted alongside the trio obediently leading them towards the maiden. He began to worry what they would do? Were they truly harmless? They stopped by the river bank and Seiichi sprang ahead as he realized the maiden was nowhere in sight. Hakkaku yawned and stretched, "Well Ginta put that nose to use," he sputtered as he knocked his friend forward.

Ginta tittered along the edge almost dropping in, "Whaaaa she's probably long gone by now," he exclaimed scratching his head. "Her scents died down." Zane sat back and panted and Seiichi peered down, "Gods did the idiot drown herself?" he questioned aloud. The water was cloudy and he gazed the distance downstream looking about for her floating form. With no indication he began to grow fearsome. Did another demon kidnap her? Did she slip on rock? Get caught in some underwater thicket? "One of you idiots do something!" he exclaimed from the wolf's nose.

"Did ya guys hear something?" asked Ginta as he looked around.

Before Hakkaku could respond the water surface broke. The maiden rose, her hair splashing above and flopping down over her shoulder. With her back towards them she sighed and waded about, arms dancing about. Ginta squeaked, "I found her."

The maiden turned. Her antics ceased as she regarded each of them with doubt and hesitance. Eventually her gaze landed on Zane and she watched as his tail coiled towards the stranger. Seiichi was unsure if he should beckon her to come forth or attempt to escape. She made her own decision however as she slowly approached, gently rising out of the water. Her form now more exposed, Seiichi for the first became conscious of her nakedness. Her hair shrouded around her, clinging to her skin and masking breast, though droplets of water could be seen sliding down the valley. Under the sun her skin glistened and appeared far paler than her observers as she came to stand before them, the water now settling at about her legs.

Ginta blushed deeply whilst Hakkaku stammered. Seiichi swore as his ears filled with the sound of his own racing heart and for a moment he questioned what caused this. There was no denying that right now as the maiden had slithered through the water, her steps slow, her hip wide and swaying, her waist long and tapered and her expression alluring, she looked every bit the fabled water nymph. If this was so for him then what of the three demons that now stood speechless?

She stood contemplating and Kouga, after gathering himself, spoke, "Wh-who are you?" She tilted her head to the side. After no response he tried again. As Zane moved about his legs Kouga absently leaned forward and stroked his crown. Hakkaku finally found his voice, "Mayhaps she's deaf or mute," he offered. Ginta turned as he strained not to look down below, "Well she heard us before," he whispered.

"She's not deaf," Kouga corrected watching as her gaze shifted towards each person that spoke. The three stiffened as she moved, stepping towards them. Now on dry land she came before Kouga who faltered as the she leaned forward and bowed her head by his hand.

"What's she doing?" asked Hakkaku as he regarded his blushing friend. Ginta looked towards Kouga who was unsure of what to do with the presented crown of hair. The girl stayed in that position, waiting for what he does not know. With great discomfort and doing what came to him as second nature with his pets, he put forth a hesitant hand on her head and stroked. She seemed to warm to the touch, emitting an almost reverent sigh, and the line of blush across his face flamed going all the way to the tip of his pointed ears.

Satisfied she stood up and smiled at the trio then bent and bump nose with Zane. For the first time Kouga was left speechless.

* * *

The clan was certainly abuzz today, thought Kouga as he made his way to the entrance of his cave which overlooked the valley of the Eastern wolf tribe. No doubt the excitement settled around the human he had introduced and unabashed gossip filled the air as everyone tried to figure out who she was or why he had brought he here.

Truth be told, he himself didn't know the answers those questions. The woman hardly spoke a word and seemed quite taken with Zane. So much so that when they had decided to leave she had climbed on the _dire's_ back with no hesitation.

Ginta and Hakkaku had both objected to him bringing her here. It wouldn't be right for the leader to arrive with a naked woman draped in his arms in the middle of the night. Especially one that was promised. He knew they were right and it didn't help that he had announced her as his to the entire clan.

Even though he protested that he had done it to ensure that no harm came to her, to ensure she was protected under his care, both his friends still scolded him. Yes it was wrong of him to claim her. Yes his future mate would be furious. And yes he was putting the tribe at risk if word got out that he showed interested in another. He knew his parents had sweat blood and tears to bring about the union of the Northern and Eastern wolf tribes. The merger would become absolute when he and the Northern tribe's leader granddaughter mated. Kouga hardly remembered meeting her as he had been a pup when his parents had traveled north to make the arrangement.

The girl had been very peculiar, outright objecting to the arrangement. With her pigtails flying and a gap tooth showing she had stomped her feet protesting to the idea of being bartered off to someone she didn't know. To a tribe she'd never heard of. To the barren lands.

The last bit had stung as Kouga always considered his tribe to be superior. Whilst the north had a more flourish landscape, the east was definitely better suited with mountainous setting that gave them advantage in most battles. The east was not dragged about in the politics of land ownership with other demons like the north. They hardly shared or had to fight for their territory, something Kouga was infinitely proud of. They were their own. How dare this girl think they were lower.

The northern leader had reprimanded her at once, berating her until she let out a low forced apology, her tail swishing with objection. She begrudgingly conceded demanding that she would become his mate only if he vowed never to take another before her. A bold request as it wasn't unusual for demons to bed others until they settle with a mate. Kouga would have refused if he didn't know how much his parents wanted this alliance.

Even with them now laying in rest he still intended to uphold the betrothal. He was the youngest leader the eastern tribe had ever had and with sixteen years of leadership instilled in him, no one had complained when he took the stand. He has always trusted his instinct which has allowed for many prosperous raids as well as wise escapes. He was hard on his people, kind to them and would do anything to protect them.

Kouga always trust his instincts, it has never been wrong, and right now it was telling him to protect that woman. There was just something about her. Well a lot of things about her, he grinned as he recalled her grand entrance by the river.

Though the clan was skeptic, they were very receptive of the woman. The female wolf demons were quick to cover her blocking all the lingering gaze, shamefully his too. They had scooped her away finding pelts for her to wear as they queried her origins. It is uncommon to find humans in the east. They were more populated in the western lands where they were better protected under the rule of the _diayoukai Inu no Taisho_. To find a human, by herself, so far out in the east was truly a mystery.

Leaning against the wall of the cave Kouga suddenly felt a twinge and on impulse he smacked his left cheek. Looking for the culprit he found a flattened greyed flea. He was about to flick it away when the creature puffed up, his body regaining buoyancy, and knelt. His voice wavered as he spoke, "My apologies for feeding without your consent."

Kouga looked down wondering when he had become infested. Being a wolf demon many wolves flocked to them seeking protection. The animals were second nature to a youkai of course as they had not evolved with higher based intelligence. They still however knew their own kind. Sometimes it was annoying to have to pile through them. They took up space, were extra mouths to feed and brought pests to the clan. Other times they were very useful. They acted as extra hands in combat, were good guards and were very protective of their own. On the rare chance it was a blessing as they were given a creature like Zane.

Standing a good foot and a half above the average wolf, Zane was a _dire youkai_, a demon that was stuck in their original animal form. Some say that _dires _are the intermediate between animal and demon. They were believed to be created in the ancient times, before the land was inhabited by either demon or human. They acted as companions of the celestial beings that had freely roamed. Now they were few. Zane had been the only one Kouga had ever come across. He still recalled the day _dire wolf_ had appeared.

It was during his eleventh summer, the night of the lunar eclipse. Enemies had used the darkness as a cloak. His mother had been brutally injured whilst gathering the young. Kouga had taken up arms and stood by his father as he led the men against the attack, he commanded and fought til his last dying breath. Amidst all the chaos and carnage, Zane appeared. His grey coat had given off a silver sheen as the moon began to peak through the dark visage. Kouga remembered watching as the large wolf ran towards him, his eyes yellow and glowing with heat as he bit into the neck of the flapping bird demon. Blood had surged across Kouga's face, the smell thick and acidic.

It had been the bloodiest battle of his lifetime. Few had died but many had been injured. They had been able to fend off until light had returned. Though their enemy had the advantage of flight nothing could beat being able to see where to swat, where to aim and of course their speed. The bird demons had to fall back, half their comrades now lying on the ground to be burnt and eaten. His mother died two nights after making her only son swear that he too would willingly give his life to protect his people. The clan had seen Zane as a blessing from the gods and Kouga believed it was Zane's immediate reception to him that hindered any idea of overthrowing him as the new clan leader, especially at that young age.

Kouga cleared from his musing. "It isn't easy being tasty," he joked about to flick the flea away, maybe he should have taken a dip in the river. Seiichi stood quickly his eyes narrowed. "I've tasted far better," he whispered to himself then stammered when he heard the demon growl. He cleared his throat to try again, being acquainted with the girl had definitely lowered his communication skill and among other things his patience was wearing thin.

"I mean I've tasted less than better. Yours is truly divine." The flea watched as the wolf simpered. Kouga already deciding he took a dislike. He watched as the little intruder swallowed, "My name is Seiichi. I believe you have something of mine in your possession."

Kouga smirked, "And what, pray tell, do I have that is of yours? If you have laid any eggs among me or any other in this clan I suggest you remove them at once," he finished darkly. The last time he had itched for days.

Seiichi bristled his face glowing red, "I have done no such thing!" He glared, "I speak of the human girl. She is under my care and we are now ready to depart." They had been among the wolves for three days now and he had stayed by her side until now. He had tried to get the wolf to help them escape but Zane seemed content to be among others such as himself. The damned creature had all but suckled at this bastard teet glowered Seiichi as he watched the demon's eyes cloud over. The maiden was, as always, enraptured by everything around. Getting her attention was a fighting chance as the other demons always crowded her. She was never alone, always spoken to, always questioned, always watched. Yes they appeared to be safe but he feared what the future would hold. What were this demon's plans? He had gathered the courage to speak to the leader and now he feared his pride might get the best of him.

Kouga sniffed the woman's scent confirming that she was in the care of Ginta and Hakkaku. "And just who the hell are you to demand anything of me?" Kouga fought the urge to ball his fist and crush the little insect. Instead he barked, "I believe that she was under the care of _my_ wolf. That makes her _my_ property to do with as I see fit, and right I don't see her going anywhere with the likes of you."

Seiichi cursed under his breath. Taking a deep breath he tried another approach, "My apologies again," he forced out, "I believe I have become far too protective of her. I only mean to remove her from harm's way. My gratitude for your humble welcoming," he bowed again, "However I would like to know what is to become of her."

Kouga cooled, though peeved by the question he could not answer. He shifted against the wall watching as some pups ran by. It was already sunset, the day had been thankfully cloudy as the ground would sometimes soak the heat from glaring sun. He returned to the flea, "Has she always been in your care? Who is she? How did she come to these lands?"

Seiichi tried to figure out how to answer him. He refused to tell the demon of her true origins, fearing to bring more attention to her. "I know not of where she came from," he spoke softly, "I found her pinned between rocks in the river days before your arrival. I presumed she was kidnapped and discarded by the lack of attire, shocked into silence." Was that too dubious, Seiichi wondered.

Kouga's eyes glazed in thought. It wasn't uncommon for demons to attack villages and kidnap women as trophies for sexual exploits. She did bear scratches across her skin and a slash around her ankle with a fading bruise around her neck. There was no doubt she had been manhandled at some time. He sighed, "You have naught to fear for I have neither want nor need to harm her." He watched as relief washed over the flea. He continued relaying his thoughts aloud, "I am unsure of what to make of the situation. She is free to leave of her own choosing but I must express my concern." Kouga continued, "I ask that you reconsidered. If you take her you will leave without my protection. Until you have relayed a plan of how you mean to care for her, where you mean to take her, I cannot allow her to leave with you. You are after all but a flea, and she has yet to utter any dismay."

Seiichi blinked in disbelief. The nerve of this arrogant bastard, he bit back the retort as his mind raced. This was going nowhere and with no muscle on his side he found his hand to be far weaker. Any objection might unleash more wrath.

Just then the sound of giggling caught the attention of both demons. Kouga looked up to find the person in question gazing at him through laughing brown eyes. He blushed. This girl always had him blushing, something he was becoming dangerously aware of. He had not seen much of her since her arrival. She stayed with the women and he kept his distance to ensure that much of the silly gossips were put to rest. The few times he had caught sight of her she was either lingering about Zane or playing among the demon and wolf pups. Ginta had reported that she helped the women gather and groom. She was a fast leaner and mimicked whatever she saw. Hakkaku even swore that he heard her speak, though Ginta said it was more of a grunt when she bit her tongue while feasting on meat.

Now that she stood before him, unaccompanied, he didn't know what to do. He felt nervous and shy, something Kouga never was. Seiichi watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. He had to be very weary of this demon he noted, snickering as he wondered where the big talk was now. Kouga cleared his throat, "Uhh, can I help you..with something," he finished lamely disappointment washing over.

He watched as she gazed at him, her only response is her blinking. Now he felt really awkward. She seemed more receptive with the others. Was it him? He startled as she leaned forward, and for a second he thought she would present her ravenous crown for him to stroke again. Instead she leaned towards his hand, staring at the demon flea. She chuckled, placed her finger by his little opponent who climbed aboard the appendage. Satisfied she turned to leave and Kouga on impulse grabbed her hand.

She paused and looked at the connection. Kouga's face was aflame and he cursed his inexperience. Women had never been his forte. He focused more on battle as he was always trained to become leader of the tribe. He didn't waste time on women and courting because he had no need to court. That opportunity had been sealed since he was five summers old. Now as he felt the warmth of this girl, her flowery scent drifting to his nose and her expression soft and yielding, he was even more so aware of his young age. Kouga just sixteen summers old had yet to take a woman to his bed. Even Ginta, naïve and a year youger, has had a woman before. Two in fact, he seethed.

He realized he had yet to say anything, still holding her hand. He quickly let go. Kouga breathed deep to calm his nerve, refusing to make a fool of himself any longer. "Who are you?" he asked carefully. He knew he and everyone had asked this a thousand time and over, but he had to know. He had to know the name of the person who could make him feel like this. Hakkaku had once said that being with a woman was like when someone stepped on your tail. You pained all over but throbbed deep inside. Right now he was throbbing.

She didn't answer him of course and Kouga sighed with disappointment. He tried again, "What's your name?" She stared at him, "What do they call you?" she tilted her head. If he hadn't been so nervous he would have heard the flea snickering.

"Where are you from?'

"What happened to you?"

"Who are you?"

"Please, say something. Anything."

With slumped shoulders Kouga leaned against the wall. The sky was beginning to darken and ahead people began to light camp fire. The smell of burnt meat filled the air and for a panic second he thought of Ginta and Hakkaku. He discreetly looked around to see if they saw this pathetic display. With relief he realized they weren't around. He rested once again then stiffened, where are they, did they often leave her alone like this? I'll have to knock some sense into them, he thought as he looked back at the girl.

In a last attempt Kouga spoke, "I'm Kouga," he said gesturing towards himself. He keep his voice light as though he were speaking to a pup. He pointed to her, "You are?" He waited and swore the crickets were singing to fill her silence. So he started again, "Kouga," he said slowly then lifted to her and waited. Her daftness was so not attractive he thought as he went over it again. Losing interest he tried again and again to the point when she stuttered his name, her voice low and unsure, he had rolled his eyes sure she had not responded.

It took a moment before for him to comprehend, then another for him to come out of his stupor. He stared, "What did you say?" he almost shouted with excitement. The girl gazed at him and he was almost sure she wouldn't answer until she grabbed both his hands and held them to his chest.

"K-k-ooouga," she stressed and Kouga was sure his smile was going to split his face. He nodded and said his name correct encouraging her to chime in. She got it right the third time and smiled as they said his name in unison. Seiichi watched the exchange in quiet disbelief.

Kouga faltered as he pressed his hands, still wrapped in hers, towards her chest. She looked down questioningly and spoke, "Kouga?" He laughed. If this was the only word she would ever say he found himself giddy at the thought that it would be his name. "No," he said gently, "I'm Kouga," he continued as he brought the hands to himself. He moved back to her, "You are-," he paused for her to continue.

She looked down and he could see that she was thinking, the wheels were slowly churning. He followed the process again and this time she mewled, "Ka-go-me." At first he wasn't sure that what he heard was a word. The way she said it, even she seemed unsure of how or what to pronounce.

He slowly pieced the word together as she watched with large eyes. "Kagome?" he breathed, the word left him hallow and shuddering. The girl nodded her head enthused. She smiled, her voice joyous as she spoke. "Kagome," she pointed to herself, "Kouga," she pointed to him.

Kouga's heart thundered loudly in his chest, his ears burning. Seiichi, perched on the girls shoulder, staggered back and fainted within the her tresses, lost in a sea of black curls.

* * *

A/N: I love Kouga:). We're finally moving along, just two more chapters to go before we start getting into the real story. I had fun writing this chapter, I've always loved the banter between Kouga and his friends. Hope you guys enjoyed, please lemme know.

Many props given to **emeraldsol**__ she came up with the name Zane for the wolf and I think it's very suiting.

Alright so please leave your comments, thoughts, criticisms, anything. Just let me know if your loving or hating. REVIEW!

Love Alli A :)


End file.
